Fire
}} Fire is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Sword of Fire, the Fire Dragon, and the Elemental Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the colors red and orange. Masters of Fire usually have been seen creating fire using their hands, but as displayed by Kai in "The Jade Princess," they can manipulate fire from existing sources. Notable Uses Spellbound (flashback) During the first Serpentine War, the current Elemental Master of Fire, Ray, shot multiple fireballs at the Anacondrai during their battle in Jamanakai Village. Spellbound While falling from Chen's Blimp, Kai used fire to propel himself towards a parachute, ensuring a safe landing on the island. He later ignited his hand with fire after hearing something in the nearby bushes, but subsequently extinguished it after finding it was just Skylor. After she was revealed to be Chen's spy and daughter, Chen appeared and Kai used his fire to melt the ice they were standing on before attempting to escape only for Chen to capture him. The Forgotten Element When Kai was brought before Chen with the captured masters, the latter used his Staff of Elements to steal Kai's power. However, Chen was convinced by Skylor to spare Kai and he allowed it knowing of her feelings for him. While Chen was showing Kai his collection, he noted that even without his power the fire still burned within him after he remained defiant towards him. After helping Chen capture Lloyd, Kai revealed his true intention was to get close and destroy the staff which he was able to do when his allies appear returning the element to him. The Jade Princess When the Sons of Garmadon—including Mr. E and Ultra Violet—infiltrate the Royal Palace, the Ninja surround Mr. E as he is about to retrieve the Mask of Deception. However, the latter uses the Mask of Vengeance and gains four arms in the process. Nya uses her Water powers and Kai uses his Fire powers (although he only manipulates the fire still burning in the palace); however, they do no harm. Jay and Cole use their powers—Lightning and Earth—but the Ninja are then overpowered. Mr. E shatters the casing and retrieves the Mask of Deception. Kai manipulates the fire still burning in the palace and throws the fireball at Mr. E, who unintentionally uses the Mask of Deception as a shield; thus, the mask is burnt, though it is revealed that it was a fake, mentioned later by Hutchins. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them When the Ninja inadvertently freed Aspheera and attack with their Elemental Powers, she becomes interested in Kai's, and absorbs it, turning gold and renders Kai unconscious. Fire Maker When the Hearth Fire was put out, Kai tries his best to recover his power before he eventually does, lighting up the Fire, and is proclaimed Fire Maker as a result. An Unlikely Ally Even though he slowly recovers them, Kai uses his fire power to cook some fish for some kids. My Enemy, My Friend The kids come up to Kai for him to use his fire power to cook fish, which he does so before Boreal arrives. He tries to defend the village as best as he can, but since his powers were still weak, even trying to conjure a fire shield, he fails. Awakenings After regaining consciousness his fight with Boreal which wasn't enough, Kai gets angry, which results in his powers fully recovering, and uses them to kill the Ice Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Pyrokinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and control a fire from an existed sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. **'Pyrokinetic Flight' - This allows the user the power to propel themselves up or forwards. **'Fire Shield Construction' - The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of fire. **'Heat Generation' - The user can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes, by making things hotter or melting objects (most commonly ice). **'Smokescreen Projection' - When two users of Fire, or two or more streams of Fire, combine their powers together, they can create a makeshift smokescreen as seen in "The Day of the Dragon." **'Fire/Heat Immunity' - The user, if concentrating, is unable to be harmed by fire and heat of any kind and even high heat. **'Fire Stream Generation' - The user can create and release streams and blasts of fire. **'Pyroportation' - As demonstrated by Kai, in "All of Nothing," it allows the user to disappear and reappear using fire powers. *'Elemental Summoning' - Kai is able to use his powers to summon and create his Elemental Fire Dragon. After summoning the dragon, the dragon has full loyalty to Kai and is protective over him. *'Lightning Generation '- According to Tommy Andreasen, a fire elemental can generate lightning by separating their elemental energies and tapping into their inner elemental powers. With this power, the user can control lightning in different ways. However, when they summon their lightning, they can't control the lightning's direction, but only guide the lightning. *'Lightning Redirection' - The user also has the ability to redirect lightning. When redirecting lightning, the lightning is rerouted from one fingertip via the stomach to the other fingertip. Via the users' True Potential *'Fireball Generation' - The user can generate a pure fire sphere that allows them to fly and endure high temperatures. *'Fire Mimicry' - The user can temporally transform their body completely into fire. Symbol The symbol of Fire (as seen on some of Kai's gis) is the head of a lion, with its mane being made of flames. This likely represents Kai's anger being equal to that of a lion. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Fire **Over a hundred generations ***Ray ****Kai *Pyro Vipers (stolen from Kai; formerly) **Aspheera **Char **Pyro Destroyers **Pyro Slayers **Pyro Whippers Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creation *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu Destruction *First Spinjitzu Master **Garmadon Energy *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (formerly) Creatures *Fire Dragon/Ultra Dragon *Elemental Fire Dragon *Fusion Dragon *Firstbourne *Geoatomic Rock Monsters *Fire Fang *Elemental Cobras Notes *Fire seems to be one of the two Elements (along with Energy) besides Water that are capable of harming ghosts. This was shown when Kai slightly burned the Realm Crystal before throwing it to Morro's hand, which burned him and caused him to drop it. Gallery The Six elemental symbols.png|The fire symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Water, Ice, Earth, and Lightning Cgi sword of fire.png|Sword of Fire|link=Sword of Fire SwordOfFire.jpg|The Sword of Fire DownloadF0998644DF418205CB777BD46634444F.jpg|Fire Symbol NRGKai1.png|Kai's True Potential Lloydfire.jpg|Lloyd using fire Kai23fire.jpg|Kai using Fire against the Stone Army Kaifire.jpg|Kai using Fire with his Elemental Blade FireShield.png|Kai's Elemental Shield of Fire Wu cru elements.jpg JungleKaiSoRIce.png|Kai with the Obsidian Sword FireTheme.png KaiFire36.png|Kai using fire FireEDragon.png|The Elemental Dragon of Fire FireTea.png|Kai using fire to create a teapot, promoting Steep Wisdom NyaSpinjitzu.png|Corrupted Fire Spinjitzu SwordofFire2.jpg MoS45FireDragon.png DoDFireSpin.png MoS3FireBurn.png MoS02FireDragon.png MoS02FireFace.png MoS40Fire.png Kai- Fire Powers.gif MoS19Beams.png MoS66FastForward.gif|Ray using his fire and Maya using her water against Acronix MoS31Fire.jpeg|Kai using Fire for the first time without any objects in "Codename: Arcturus" MoS36Fire.jpeg MoS73Dragon Blade.jpeg|The power of Fire and Water combining into the Dragon Blade MoS36Fire Powers.jpeg|Skylor using the power of Fire MoS73Dragon.jpeg|the Elemental Fusion Dragon of Fire and Water Kai's Fire Powers.jpeg HoTKai.png MoS31Fire.jpeg MoS76Fire.jpeg MoS77Ninja.png HoTElementBlasts.jpeg KaiMoTOPoster.jpg MoS95 Elements.jpg MoS98 Fire.jpg S11 Fire.jpeg MoS99Fire Pool.jpeg Fire powers and the Pyro Slayer.png|Fire Fang using the elemental power of fire B327AD5C-9433-4720-9170-6C86BE5CDDB3.jpeg|Kai recovering his power 71ED05C1-C883-4C86-BE5B-2C8EF49D7E35.jpeg|Kai about to cook some kids' fish FireS11.gif Screenshot_20191014-090547.png|Cooking fish again B20CE39B-D871-48ED-8091-48ECDB1DF419.jpeg|Kai regains his Fire BorealDisintegrates.png|Boreal disintegrates due to the power of fire. Aspheera FS.gif|Fire Forbidden Spinjitzu de:Feuer pl:Ogień Category:Fire Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Airjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Creation Category:2016 Category:Rebooted Category:Main Elements Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Fusion Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Elements Category:Kai's Abilities Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:2020 Category:LEGO Universe Category:Serpentine Abilities Category:Serpentine Category:Pyro Vipers